This research group plans to continue a multidisciplinary research program in the visual sciences. Projects which are planned during the current period include research on both the oculomotor as well as the visual system. These projects include a mix of clinical, rehabilitation, and basic research efforts all tied together under common support of a Core Center for Vision Research. This Center provides shared staff expertise in technical and administrative services that facilitates collabortive interactions among its investigators. The three Center research modules specifically supported by this program are the Electronics Services Module, the Computer Software Services Module, and the Administrative and Secretarial Services Module. The electronics module designs ad maintains special purpose digital and analog electronics instrumentation. The computer software module provides custom designed computer programs. The administrative module provides wordprocessing for report and manuscript construction. The research program includes the following specific projects: 1) Studies on the neuronal organization of smooth pursuit and optokinetic eye movement systems in primates; 2) Chemical alteration of extraocular muscle function as an alternative to strabismus surgery; 3) Binocular contour interactions in normal vision and ametropiaa; 4) Monoaminergic control of developing visual neurons in the cat with applications to understanding amblyopia; 5) Stereoacuity and binocular correspondence; 6) Strabismus muscle mechanisms as studied with the aid of a physiologically based computer model of human orbital mechanics; 7) Visual image processing in humans with an emphasis on image motion processing; 8) Normal and abnormal spatial development in children - testing neural functions related to visual development; 9) Oculo-encephalographic processing - communication for the disabled using visual evoked potenitals; 10) Objective measurements to guide strabismus surgery; 11) Parafoveal sensitivity control in the human retina; 12) Temporal visuogram as a diagnostic technique in glaucoma; 13) Vitrectomy for chronic pseudophakic aphakic cystoid macular edema.